starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Abregado-rae
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = | stelsel = Abregado System | zonnen = Anza | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 349 dagen | rotatietijd = 23 uren | klasse = | diameter = 12,000 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Heuvels Rivieren Meren | water = | bezienswaardig = Phyrstal Island | inheemse = Gados (60%) Moochers | gemigreerde = Mensen (36%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 40 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Representatieve bureaucratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Abregado-rae Spaceport Abregado-rae was een atypische Core World die op heel wat irritatie kon rekenen van de andere Core Worlds vanwege de aantrekkingskracht die de planeet had voor smokkelaars en piraten. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Abregado-rae lag in de zogenaamde Southern Core, ten zuiden van Coruscant en ten zuiden van de Deep Core. Het lag nabij Dentaal en was de eindbestemming van de Rimma Trade Route. Het was de 3de planeet in het stelsel en de planeet had een maan. Het klimaat was gematigd met regelmatig regen. Heuvels, meren en rivieren zorgden voor een afwisselend landschap. De Gados waren het intelligente leven op Abgregado-Rae. De continenten waren heuvelachtig, maar ze heuvels werden nooit zo groot dat het bergen werden. Het meeste zoetwater van de planeet zat onder de korst en kwam naar boven via vulkanische geisers. Dat water vloeide over de planeet in een rijk netwerk van rivieren doorheen de bodem van kalksteen. De biodiversiteit op de planeet was zeer pover te noemen. Slechts 5% van het leven op gelijkaardige planeten leefde op Abregado-rae. Al het leven stierf uit gedurende een generatie, waardoor al het voedsel moest geïmporteerd worden. De overlevende, grote dieren op de planeet kon men op een hand tellen. Abregado-rae was wel een van de weinige planeten waar het zeldzame metaal Electrum aanwezig was. Samenleving Abregado-rae leek helemaal niet op een Core World en heel veel Core Worlds wilden maar al te graag die titel van de planeet afnemen. Maar de bewoners van de planeet wisten maar al te goed dat dit niet mogelijk was. Ze gaven helemaal niet om de Human High Culture op Coruscant en de andere vooraanstaande Core Worlds. Ze genoten zelfs van de irritatie van de andere planeten. Abregado-rae was als Core Worlds een thuishaven voor smokkelaars. De Gados waren een intelligent en erg lenig species. Hun skeletten bestonden uit kleine botten die waren vastgehecht aan ligamenten en spieren. Hierdoor konden ze erg hoog en ver springen. Gados waren ook erg goede acrobaten. Het species stond ook bekend voor het feit dat ze zich makkelijk konden aanpassen. Alle kolonisten werden sinds de eerste ontdekking met open armen ontvangen. Het nadeel van die openheid was dat de Gados niet echt een eigen cultuur hadden ontwikkeld. Moochers waren intelligente levensvormen, maar stonden onderaan de sociale ladder van de samenleving. Zij waren bedelaars in de steden of rovers die van een onbewaakt moment gebruik maakten om proviand mee te nemen. Abregado-rae Spaceport was de grootste ruimtehaven en stad van Abregado-rae. De originele naam, die de Gados aan de stad hadden gegeven, ging verloor in de loop der eeuwen. De oudste gebouwen bevonden zich in de buurt van het kanaalsysteem dat de Old Patch werd genoemd. De Spaceport Gusher zorgde voortdurend voor nieuw water in de kanalen en het meeste vervoer gebeurde dan ook per boot. Voetgangers bewogen zich voort via smalle paden aan het kaneel. De LoBue Cantina was een bekende cantina voor smokkelaars. De moderne sectie van de spaceport leek sterk op die van andere planeten. Le Yer was een kleine stad die vooral bekend stond als een resort met tal van casino's, theaters en cantina's. Geschiedenis Aangezien Abregado-rae het eindstation vormde van de Rimma Trade Route verraadde dit al dat de planeet al lang een rol van betekenis speelde in het universum. De Republic ontdekte de planeet meer dan 10.000 voor de Battle of Yavin, maar Abregado-rae bleef erg lang onbewoond. De ontdekkingsreizigers zetten hun koers meestal voort richting de Tapani Sector in plaats van naar Abregado-rae. In 3.000 BBY was Abregado-rae nog steeds geen groot centrum geworden, maar toen meer en meer verkeer Tapani verliet voor Abregado-rae werd het een centrum voor smokkelaars en piraten. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War veroverde Revan en zijn aanhangers de gebieden rond Abregado-rae. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd er gevochten in de buurt van Abregado-rae. Onder andere de Malevolence van de CIS zorgde voor onrust met de Battle of Abgregado. Tijdens de Clone Wars was de planeet het startpunt van de Shapani Bypass, een kortere weg langs de Rimma Trade Route, die werd gebruikt om sneller Bacta van Thyferra naar de Core Worlds te vervoeren. Het 20th Sector Army, onder leiding van Moff Octavian Grant, leidde de operaties in het Abregado System. De Gados verwelkomden de nieuwkomers en deden hun ogen toe voor wat er zich afspeelde op hun wereld. De planeet begon aan een succevolle loopbaan in de wereld van piraterij en smokkelarij. Het was pas toen het Tundei Regime aan de macht kwam, dat de planeet werd hersteld in eer. De deals met de smokkelaars vonden er nog altijd plaats, maar nu mochten die op z'n minst niet langer in het openbaar plaatsvinden. De pogingen van het regime om legale klanten aan te trekken naar Abregado-rae faalde uiteindelijk. Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Heir to the Empire *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas – Grid: K-13 *Empire at War: Strategy Guide *No Desintegrations category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van Revan's Empire category:Leden van het Galactic Empire